Hypnotized
by Mark of CTown
Summary: Count Olaf hypnotizes Klaus, making him forget his past and believing that he's Olaf's son so he can gain Klaus' fortune. When he does, Olaf leaves the Hook Handed Man with the disposal of Klaus. But can he with the haunting memory of people long lost?
1. Chapter One

**Hypnotized **

A pair of dark eyes opened cautiously; fear seized a fast- pacing heart. The eyes stared up at a wooden ceiling; it was rotting and was horrible. He shuddered suddenly as his mind came to and he remembered where he was.

Klaus looked around himself. He knew where he was. He had never wanted to be back here, never again. But know he was. Why, of all people, had this had to happen to him? Why was he the unfortunate person to be stuck here again?

Why was he back at Count Olaf's house, strapped to the bed of the room he had once inhabited before his second guardian change?

Klaus tried to move his arms, but they remained stiffly beside his waist. There was nothing he could do, Klaus realized, but sit here and wait for Count Olaf to appear before him. He was worried about what would happen. Klaus's mind drifted back to his sisters. Where were they?

While awaiting Count Olaf, Klaus let his mind drift back to the incident that had happened not even a day ago.

_

* * *

"Klaus! Klaus! Grab my hand!" Violet screamed. Klaus looked up in fear. The hotel floor was slowly burning away a floor underneath him, but the smoke had already engulfed the room that he was standing in. All he had to do to survive was grab Violet's hand, and she and the piolet above them would pull him up. Then they'd be off in the piolet's helicopter, free from Count Olaf for ever._

_Klaus meant to reach up for Violet's hand, but he inhaled a large bout of smoke._

_He began to cough in a frenzy. _

_He heard screaming above him. Klaus's mind began to swim, and he felt himself slipping onto the floor._

_Then there was nothing._

* * *

Klaus swore suddenly. If he hadn't passed out, if he hadn't paused, he wouldn't be hear right now.

There was no such thing as luck in his life anymore.

Klaus was determined to again try to move one of his arms free, but the door opened with such a bang that he was jolted slightly and he forgot what he needed to do.

There was something more important to be focusing on now.

There was a deep laugh, followed by a sickly sweet voice that said, "Hello Klaus."

Fear seized within Klaus once more.

Count Olaf.

Count Olaf glided from the doorway right to Klaus's bedside. He knelt down beside him. Though he was apparently trying to feighn a concerned look, Count Olaf's normal glint was shinning in his eyes.

"It's nice to see that you're awake, dear boy," Count Olaf said as he stood up and span around the room. "I was so afraid that I'd lost your fortune - I mean you."

"What do you want with me?" Klaus muttered angerily.

"Isn't it obvious? I want your fortune," Count Olaf said in a repeatitive tone of voice. Klaus frowned and struggled slightly.

"You can't get my fortune from me," Klaus spat out.

"Oh but I can," Count Olaf said, smirking unpleasantly.

"How?" Klaus asked. He began fidget again.

Count Olaf didn't answer him. Instead, he glided over to Klaus and put one of his long and disgusted hands on his shoulder. "Stop fidgeting," Count Olaf said, smiling evilly. "Relax. Stop thinking for a while." Count Olaf paused and smirked. "Though I don't see why you should be relaxing or not thinking in the first place."

Klaus stopped moving and peered up at Count Olaf. "Why shouldn't I relax or not think?" he asked.

Count Olaf's smirk broadened. "I'll put it this way. Relaxing and not thinking will be something you'll do for a very long time."

Klaus looked afraid.

* * *

"Did it work?" the Hook - Handed Man asked Count Olaf. It was the next day, and he and Count Olaf were sitting in Count Olaf's dirty kitchen.

"Of course it worked," Count Olaf spat at him. "Why wouldn't it work? I'm an evil genius."

"It didn't work well the last time," the Hook - Handed Man pointed out.

Count Olaf sighed. "Dr. Orwell was sloppy. She didn't follow to my full plan."

"Hypnotism is a tricky thing is all I'm trying to say," the Hook - Handed Man said as he held his hooks up in defense.

"If you don't believe me, then take a look at him," Count Olaf said. He turned and yelled, "KLAUS! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Count Olaf sat back down. The Hook - Handed Man strained his ears. He didn't hear anything. "I don't hear anything," he said.

Count Olaf sighed and pulled the Hook - Handed Man out into the hallway. "He's a slow boy," Count Olaf commented. The Hook - Handed Man looked up at the staircase. He finally saw what Count Olaf wanted him to see, and he let out a shriek of delight.

A figure was slowly walking down the steps, his pale hand barely gripping the stairwell. His dark eyes were staring blankly out infront of him, and his footsteps were soft and cautious. His face was as pale as his hand, and his expression was dull. He didn't look aware of the world around him; infact, he looked lost.

The boy finally stopped next to Count Olaf, his eyes still staring blankly even as the Hook - Handed Man waved one of his hooks infront of his eyes.

"It worked," the Hook - Handed Man mused. "What did you do?"

"Well, I hypnotized him obviously," Count Olaf said grandly. "Then I instructed him to forget his past."

"That's why he looks so lost," the Hook - Handed Man said.

Count Olaf smiled wickedly. "That's not all," he added on. "I also told him to believe he's my son." The Hook - Handed Man looked at Count Olaf in sheer amazement. He began to laugh. Count Olaf began to laugh.

Klaus just stood there, his dark eyes staring blankly out infront of him.

**

* * *

Well, that's Chapter One.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: VIOLET AND SUNNY FIND KLAUS HYPNOTIZED, AND COUNT OLAF STATES HIS MASTER PLAN IN CAPTURING THEIR FORTUNE!**

**ALSO: WHO'S PADARIC?**

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter Two

**First thing's first. I want to thank all of my wonderful reviewers from the first chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter, as it has been months since I've updated this story. Please note that I've decided to change thinks around, so the author's note at the end of the first chapter should be completely ignored. Thanks for baring with me and, again, please enjoy! **

**AND ALSO: LEAVE REVIEWS! I KNOW OF ALL THE HITS THIS STORY HAS GOTTEN BUT THERE IS A SERIOUS LACK OF REVIEWS!**

* * *

**Hypnotized**

_There was a screaming noise as a tall and sinister figure of a man leaned over a young boy. The young boy was frozen to his bed in fear, watching the figure and trying to believe that someone had actually entered his house. His eyes went past the figure to the shape of a dead body that had once been his older brother lying on the floor, blood slowly dripping from the fatal shot to his heart. Another figure stood in the doorway, hunched over in pain. _

_The figure reached and out covered the boy's mouth, silencing the screams. "Quiet!" he commanded in a venomous voice. The boy obeyed, out of fear of the figure and his life. The sinister figure laughed delightfully at the boy's suddenly open fear and removed his hand from the boy's mouth. The boy started shaking as he stared at the gun in the figure's hand. The figure looked at it and pocketed the gun. The boy let out an accidental sigh of relief, and the figure's attention was drawn back to him. _

_"I hope you do not think that you are getting out so easily," the figure replied. He advanced again, and the boy moved back. "Just because I have decided to only shot your brother and not you does not mean that I don't have something else planned." The boy began to shake again, fear of the unknown gripping at his fast pacing heart. _

_The figure laughed and turned to face the other figure who was still hunched over in pain. "Fool," he spat at him. He then shoved one of his long and disgusting looking fingers into another pocket and pulled out a small silver hook that was attached to the end of a long, thin string. The boy shut his eyes and turned his head._

_The boy felt the figure kick him in the shin. "Open your eyes and look at the hook, you stupid fool!" the venomous voice of the figure screeched. The boy was kicked again. Unwillingly, but finding no other way out, the boy turned his head back to its original position and opened his eyes._

_They were immediately drawn to the silver hook, which glittered ominously in the few rays of moonlight that escaped through the boy's window. The hook suddenly began to move, backwards and forwards on the string. The boy's eyes were fixated on the hook, watching as it moved backwards and forwards, backwards and forwards…_

"_Relax," the voice of the venomous figure whispered, breaking into the fog that had overcome the boy's brain. "Relax. Keep your eyes on the hook. Do not resist me…"_

_The boy was so transfixed that within a moment he was slowly losing all feel of reality and was slipping off into a state of unawareness and no self – control…_

* * *

The Hook – Handed Man awoke suddenly. He found himself on the floor, next to the chair he had been sitting in. The Hook – Handed Man stood up and attempted to dust himself off. As he was doing such a thing his eyes caught sight of the hook that was now his right hand. He lifted the hook up and stared at it.

The Hook – Handed Man spat at it and cursed it silently. It was that horrible hook, that horrible hook that was now his right hand that had ruined the life he once held before he met Count Olaf. He knew now that he should have never gone to that audition…that he should have never made that bet, or signed that agreement to join the acting troupe without reading it first.

With the remainders of the dream still swirling within his head, the Hook – Handed Man sped down the stairs from Count Olaf's forbidden tower and raced to the room where Klaus was being held. He burst through the door and strode over to the figure lying on a single sheet on the floor.

Due to being within the state of hypnosis, Klaus was unaware that anyone had intruded upon his room. He was staring blankly at the ceiling. He didn't even flinch when the Hook – Handed Man nudged him in the foot.

"Look at me!" the Hook – Handed Man exclaimed as he nudged Klaus again. Upon hearing a command, Klaus slowly turned his head until he was staring blankly at the face of the Hook – Handed Man. The Hook – Handed Man grimaced at the look on Klaus' face. He had forgotten about how dull and blank the look of one under hypnosis could be until he had seen it in that dream. That senseless tragedy that had happened to him not too long ago…

"What is going on in here?" an annoyed voice questioned from behind the Hook – Handed Man. The Hook – Handed Man turned to see an angry Count Olaf leaning against the doorway with his arms folded across his chest.

"Nothing," the Hook – Handed Man replied as he hung his head in shame and moved as far as possible from Klaus. "I was just checking on the brat, that was all."

"Oh, I highly doubt that was the reason," Count Olaf said as he advanced towards the Hook – Handed Man. "I notice a change in your attitude since this morning, my dear accomplice. Has the state of the Baudelaire brat brought back an unfriendly memory from five years ago?"

"No," the Hook – Handed Man answered, clearly lying through his teeth.

The Count raised his eyebrow. "Really. I happen to think it has." He moved his face in until it was nearly touching the Hook – Handed Man. "Tell me, does the following name mean anything to you: Catherine."

The Hook – Handed Man shut his eyes and looked away. Memories of a beautiful woman with flowing dark hair and chocolate brown eyes flowed into his mind. She was laughing, holding onto flowers and smiling sweetly at an unseen figure over her shoulder.

The Hook – Handed Man shuddered. "Not Catherine," he whispered, his mind clearly being tortured by the memory of someone else long lost.

Count Olaf smiled as he pulled away. He turned back to Klaus. "Did I not tell you to go to sleep, brat?" Count Olaf spat at him.

"Yes," Klaus murmured in response.

"Yes what?" the Count prodded.

"Father," Klaus whispered.

Count Olaf smirked. He smacked Klaus across the face so hard that the boy's cheek instantly turned red. Klaus never felt it – he had fallen asleep suddenly.

Count Olaf turned to leave the room. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at the Hook – Handed Man. "And you," he began. "Get back up to the tower. Now!" Then he left.

The Hook – Handed Man sighed and looked at Klaus. He showed no pain from the hit; then again, his face showed no emotion at all. The Hook – Handed Man walked from the room and headed back to the tower.

He never knew why he still accompanied Count Olaf. After all he had done to him, after all that torture…

But they were all gone.

* * *

**A/N: Yea, this might seem a little wierd. I have read 'The Grim Grotto' and I know the the real truth behind the Hook - Handed Man, but I just wanted to warn anyone who reads this that I have my own version on this character's past and that will be the one that is featured in this story.**

**Anyway...**

**REVIEW! (Please, I'd really like to reach 100 reviews for at least one story...can't you help me make this one it? Please review? PLEASE!)**


	3. Chapter Three

**I want to think my five reviewers for their Chapter Two reviews, of course. Now I am on to Chapter Three. Please enjoy this and leave reviews! **

**PLEASE! **

* * *

**Hypnotized**

Count Olaf stood in front of Mr. Cormier's desk, staring down at the deed to the Baudelaire fortune with a hungry look in his eyes. Klaus sat in the seat behind him, staring blankly at the wall. Mr. Cormier, who had replaced Mr. Poe in the handling of the Baudelaire's fortune and property, was looking from Count Olaf to Klaus and then back again.

"Are you sure that this is your decision?" Mr. Cormier asked, peering behind Count Olaf at Klaus. Klaus blinked and vaguely turned his head.

"Tell him if you want to sign the paper, Klaus," Count Olaf said in his sickly sweet voice to Klaus. Klaus blinked again.

"Yes..."he whispered.

Mr. Cormier sighed and nodded his head. He pulled out a pen and handed it to Klaus. "Take the pen, Klaus," Count Olaf instructed to the hypnotized voice. Klaus slowly reached his hand out and grasped the pen in between his hands.

"Sign on the line," Mr. Cormier said, pointing to the line on the deed. Count Olaf nodded at Klaus, and Klaus rose slowly. He leaned over the paper and signed his name on the line. When he was finished Count Olaf clapped his hands and did a slight jig.

"Finally!" he shouted as he jumped up again. Noticing the strange look that Mr. Cormier was giving him, Count Olaf stopped moving and smoothed out his dirty tux. "Excuse me," he said in his sickly sweet voice. "It's a habit from my acting."

"I'm sure," Mr. Cormier replied suspiciously. "Now, Mr. Olaf ..."

"Count!" Count Olaf cried.

"Count," Mr. Cormier corrected. "You shall begin to receive the money within the next two months..."

"What!" Count Olaf exclaimed, interrupting the banker again. "You mean I do not get the money today? Why not?"

"I shall have to explain," Mr. Cormier began.

"Hold one moment," the Count said. He turned to Klaus. "Give me the pen and go wait in the car." Klaus dropped the pen and turned for the door.

Count Olaf turned back to Mr. Cormier. "Continue," he said, sitting down in Klaus' chair.

* * *

The Hook - Handed Man was sitting in the front of Count Olaf's car, twisting the steering wheel gently with his hooked hand. He was deep in thought of a time long ago, trying to remember life as it had been. He had been thinking too much lately of his life five years ago and a little bit before. His every thought was haunted by the beautiful Catherine, with her flowing dark hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Then there were the boys. Those two beautiful boys, the eldest with his blonde hair and bright, mischievous, intelligent eyes - and then the younger one, with his dark brown curls and blue eyes, his sweet and innocent face.

The Hook - Handed Man reached his free hook to his face and attempted to wipe away a few stray tears. How he had loved all three, and how he had lost them so fast.

The Hook - Handed Man would have continued his reverie if he had not noticed the slow moving figure of Klaus coming towards the car from the distance. The Hook - Handed Man sighed and touched the **OPEN **lock. The doors clicked open. When Klaus reached the car he stood by the back door and stared. The Hook - Handed Man sighed, got out of the car, and opened the door for Klaus.

"Go in," the Hook - Handed Man said. Klaus blankly got in the car. The Hook - Handed Man shut the door and got back in. He was about to slip back into his memories of Catherine when he noticed a furious Count Olaf storming towards the car. The Hook - Handed Man turned the key in the ignition to prepare for the quick drive off. Count Olaf open the car door and sat down in his seat, slamming the door behind him. The Hook - Handed Man stepped down hard on the ignition and the trio was off.

"How'd it go?" The Hook - Handed Man asked cautiously as he drove the car back towards Count Olaf's house.

Count Olaf had his hands folded across his chest and he was frowning. "Well, I got the money," Count Olaf began. "But I am not aloud to actually _touch _it until two months from now. Can you believe that? Two months! If he..." Count Olaf jerked his thumb at Klaus "was eighteen then I could have been handed the money right then and there. But no. Since the brat is thirteen I have to wait for his signature to be processed and then I can get the money!"

"Well, at least you can get the money," The Hook - Handed Man pointed out as he turned a sharp corner.

"Yes," Count Olaf agreed after a moment. "I guess you're right." The car pulled up in front of Count Olaf's sinister home. Count Olaf got out and strutted towards the front door. As he was about to unlock it he turned back to the Hook - Handed Man.

"Wait," he commanded. The Hook - Handed Man looked up at him. His hand was touching the car door to which he would open to retrieve Klaus. "Dispose of the brat,"the Count finished. He unlocked the door and was about to head inside when the Hook - Handed Man interrupted him.

"Dispose of him?" he asked, looking from Klaus to Count Olaf. "Why would you want me to dispose of him? Don't you still need him? I thought he was your son now!"

Count Olaf sighed and began to walk back towards the car. "Let me explain to you," he said, his voice growing venomous with each syllable. "I captured the brat. I hypnotized the brat. I made the brat forget his past. I made the brat think he was my son. I made the brat sign a piece of paper. I got the brat's fortune. I no longer need the brat. I want you to dispose of the brat. Did that make sense?"

The Hook - Handed Man blinked slowly. "So you never actually planned on making him stay as your son?" he asked slowly.

Count Olaf threw back his head and laughed. "The brat? My son? I'm far too handsome to be his father! Now dispose of him or else!" Count Olaf spun on his heel and went inside, slamming and then locking the door behind himself.

The Hook - Handed Man stared at the locked door. He turned his head back so that he was staring at Klaus. Count Olaf wanted him to dispose of Klaus, that much he understood. What he didn't understand was why he didn't want to do it. Something deep inside of the Hook - Handed Man made him feel sick, and a memory slowly crept into his mind...

* * *

"_Where is he?" the man asked, following the figure up to his tower. "What have you done with my son?"_

_The figure turned on him and glared. "Why should you care? You work with me now. The concerns of that little brat should no longer concern you!"_

"_But it does concern me!" the man shouted, jumping in front of the figure. "He is my child. I want to know where he is!"_

_The figure sighed and rolled his eyes. "I want to know where he is!" he mimicked. "Fine!" The figure turned and began to walk down the staircase to the second floor. The man followed, trying hard to keep up with the stride of the figure. Finally, after twisting and turning down many staircases, the duo came to the first floor. The figure pulled out a key and unlocked a door next to the staircase._

"_Oh brat!" the venomous voice of the figure called into the room. A young boy rose from a chair and walked stiffly towards the figure and the man. He stopped at the doorway and stared blankly at the figures in front of him. _

"_My child!" the man cried out, attempting to move forwards. The figure stuck his hand out to stop him from further moving._

"_I said you could see him," the figure said. He shoved the man backwards. "Now stay away from him or else I shall dispose of him to my will."_

"_Dispose of him?" the man repeated._

"_Yes," the figure replied. "Dispose of him."_

_The man backed away. The figure shoved the boy back into the room, but not before the boy had a chance to look at the man with his blank stare. Although he was under hypnosis, the boy looked as though he were trying to remember who the man was._

_The figure shut the door and walked away. Once he was off in the distance, the man headed over to the door. He leaned against it and tried to listen. He heard no movements. The man sighed and shut his eyes._

"_I'm sorry, my son," he whispered. "I'm sorry."_

_There was no reply.

* * *

_

A sudden anger that was harbored for Count Olaf arose in the Hook - Handed Man's chest. He kicked the car angrily. Then he got into the car and slammed the door shut. He jabbed his hooks at the wheel. The Hook - Handed Man exhaled and closed his eyes. He thought about what he would do. Would he really dispose of Klaus? Or would he fail again - or maybe not? After a few minutes of careful thinking, the Hook - Handed Man came up with an idea.

He turned the key into the ignition and drove off.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? I hope so. I should explain to you all now that I'm attempting to finish off this story before school starts. Sorry if some of the plot details have been changed and all that, but I've gotten many new ideas for this story!**

**Please review - even if you only put something like 'Good' or 'I like it'. **

**Any review is appreciated! Thank - you!**


End file.
